1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a free viewpoint video system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various proposals has been made for generating a free viewpoint video from motion pictures captured by several cameras, for example, in Japanese patent publication 2008-15756A1, “Ray-Based Creation of Photo-Realistic Virtual World” by Takeshi Naemura, et al. (VSMM97, pp. 59-68) and “Ray-Space Interpolation based on Filtering in Disparity Domain” by Michael Droese, et al. (Proc. of 3D Image Conference 2004)
The method proposed in above documents is called image based rendering. More specifically, a ray-space is generated using a plurality of images captured by a plurality of cameras, and an image from an arbitrary viewpoint is generated by interpolation using each ray value in the ray-space.